Nation 100
by Grimm48
Summary: Summary: 10K is the bastard son of the deceased king of ice nation. The Queen banishes him, when he's 8 years old, just days after his fathers passing. He get's thrown into a cave system filled with reapers and having to survive against them without any help he makes it his life goal to kill at least 10.000 reapers before he dies. One day he comes across Raven, who ditches the camp


Nation 100

Summary: 10K is the bastard son of the deceased king of ice nation. The Queen banishes him, when he's 8 years old, just days after his father's passing. He gets thrown into a cave system filled with reapers and having to survive against them without any help he makes it his life goal to kill at least 10.000 reapers before he dies. One day he comes across Raven, who ditches the camp in episode 11 instead of Bellamy stopping her. He rescues her from a group of Reapers and they get to know each other. Pairing: 10K/Tommy x Raven.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Z nation or the 100

* * *

As Raven comes down the ladder in the dropship she sees Clarke and Finn leave camp to go hunting together with another kid who was assigned a rifle.

Hurt by seeing her now ex-boyfriend and somewhat friend so close together Raven decides 'What the hell I'm outta here and goes to her tent to pack her stuff.

"I need more ammo." Bellamy says standing in the entry of Ravens tent while she's packing her bag.

"That's it until Jasper is back now get out of my tent." Raven tells him clearly upset and hands him a few bullets.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy asks seeing her pack her bag in a hurry.

"The hell outta here." Raven replies.

"No way, you're not leaving." Bellamy tells her.

"Really? And what makes you think you can tell me what to do? Aren't you a janitor?" Raven challenges him.

"Where are you gonna go?" Bellamy asks questioningly.

"In these damn woods? Don't worry about it I'll find some place safe." Raven says having finished packing and leaves the tent bumping shoulders with Bellamy who thinks that she's just putting up a show because she's pissed at Finn however Raven walks directly out of camp and heads in the direction where she first landed with her escape pod. Once she reaches the stripped escape pod she looks around and decides to head towards the mountain range to her right, not really caring where she goes as long as she is away from the camp.

* * *

Almost at the beginning of the mountain range Raven steps on a weak spot on the ground which gives in and sends her falling into a cave system.

"Ahh!" Raven cries out painfully, her left foot giving away while she landed with a crunch.

"Oh fuck, where am I now?" Raven yells angrily trying to fight back tears at the pain radiating from her foot and sits up slowly, taking off her boot to examine the damage.

About 2 minutes after she fell she hear howling come her way and freaks out since she's a sitting duck for who or whatever is headed right at her from the sounds of it.

Raven manages to drag herself off towards a small gap in the wall and hides herself in there but forgets to take her boot with her. Not long after Raven managed to hide herself she hears steps heading for her in the what she now recognizes as a mine shaft.

Peeking outside her hiding spot slowly she sees a group of disfigured humans stand around her boot and look up, grunt some unrecognizable words and then spread out looking for something, most likely herself. So, Raven does the only thing she can do in this situation and makes herself as small as possible, quiets her breaths and prays for a miracle.

Much to her dismay however one of the men figured out what the drag marks are and is following them to her hiding spot, where he leers in and grunts something at the other men while he's dragging her out of the crevice in the wall.

Upon getting dragged out Raven closes her eyes in both pain and horror, thinking 'So this is how I die, thank you Finn you son of a bitch'.

The men prod her a few times, trying to get a reaction out of her but suddenly it Stops and after a sickening 'squelch' she hears the men howl again and take off to her left.

Deciding to take this chance to get away Raven opens her eyes and sees the corpse of one of the men who caught her lying there with a coin sticking out of his forehead and a small trail of blood flowing out of the wound.

Raven scurries away shocked and fearing for her life she takes off in the opposite direction of where the men ran off to, trying to ignore the pain in her foot but failing.

She hears the men fight something behind her and glances back, now seeing 4 of the previously 6 men lie scattered around the floor.

A few moments of her limping away as fast as she can later she hears that the fighting stopped and sees someone walk towards her, his features hidden by the lack of light in the mine shaft.

She gets even more scared and picks up her pace until her foot gives in for good and she falls down unable to get back up with the man who just killed the other 6 disfigured humans almost upon her.

Raven hears him say something but can't understand it because he sounds rather hoarse.

"Get away from me. Help someone!" Raven yells, backing up against a wall curling up in a ball to protect herself.

She then hears something get set down in front of her and squints through an eye, seeing her boot now standing next to her.

Confused she looks up at the person who just put the boot down in front of her she can now make out some features because he's much closer than before. He has dark short hair, a few red painted markings on his face and is wearing some kind of clothes reminding her of animal skin.

She thinks that he's a grounder and begs for her life. "Please let me live, I haven't done anything. I only arrived on the ground a few days ago."

"Calm down." She hears the person say still sounding hoarse but getting clearer.

"I came to help you, I saw you fall into the mineshaft." The person tells her and squats down in front of her and only now she sees that he's actually about the same age as her much to her surprise.

"Who are you? Aren't you going to attack me I thought the grounders want us dead?" Raven asks.

"People call me 10K, but I used to have the name Thomas. And I'm not what you call a grounder I guess, I'm more of a freelancer or bounty hunter. Who are you and what do you mean only arrived a few days ago?" 10K tells her his voice getting clearer by the second thanks to him talking now after a long time of silence because there was no one to talk to.

"My name is Raven and I came from the ark, a space station after some of the other kids already had been send down." Raven explains wincing because of her foot.

"Sounds wild, here let me help you. You're the first person I have to talk to for like a few months, well except of the traders of course." 10K tells her while he's helping her up with her boot in her hands.

"Who were those guys?" Raven asks him.

"They are called Reapers. It's my goal to kill at least 10000 Reapers in my lifetime." 10K tells her.

"Ah so that's why the weird name." Raven mumbles.

"Anyways, we better get out of here. It won't be long before some of the others will come and check on things. 10K tells her and hurriedly leads her back where they came from. Reaching the spot where she fell down she can now see a rope hanging down into the shaft.

"Can you climb?" 10K asks her.

"Not much choice is there?" Raven replies as she starts climbing while they hear howling resonating within the shaft.

Once Raven is outside 10K quickly climbs up in a matter of seconds and pulls the rope back up to hide their position from the Reapers.

"Ok we should be safe now." 10K says while Raven is sitting down against a tree.

"Great, now what are you going to do to me?" raven asks dreadfully.

"I was thinking giving you something to eat and help your foot would be a good start." 10K says confused and picks her up bridal style, carrying her before him and takes her with him to his hideout, which is located in between the roots of a really massive tree.

"Wow, that's a lot of weapons." Raven says seeing multiple knifes and other stuff lying around and quickly pockets one.

10K then gives her something to eat while he tends to her foot, making a makeshift cast from two branches and a few weed bandages.

"So why are you alone out here? You said something about the others having come down before you, what happened? Did you get separated?" 10K asks her.

"No, I left on my own, because my now ex and the daughter of a friend had already shacked up in the few days it took me to get down here." Raven says angrily.

"Sounds rough." 10K says.

"What about you do you life alone here? I thought there are villages." Raven asks.

"there are I just don't get along great with most as you call them grounders." 10K tells her.

"Why, I mean no offense, but you look like you are one of them." Raven asks.

"Well if you get thrown to the Reapers when you're 8 years old it's bound to leave a bad taste in your mouth." 10K tells her poking the fire he lit.

"Anyways, if you want I can get you back to your camp tomorrow, I think you should rest for now especially with that foot of yours. I'd offer you a knife for protection but since you already took one…" 10K tells her.

"Thank you, it's not like I have another choice and as far as the knife goes how did you know?" Raven says.

"I'm a master with my weapons plus you actually took my favorite knife so I was bound to notice." 10K replies while Raven gets out the knife from her back pocket, looking at it for the first time and seeing that it's been cleaned and sharpened recently.

"Sorry." Raven says putting the knife down cautiously.

"Don't worry, keep it. You need it more than I do." 10K tells her and takes off his bags, sitting down next to the fire relaxing a bit.

"By the way how did you manage to kill all those Reapers anyways?" Raven asks her savior.

"Oh, with this." 10K replies taking a metal slingshot from the back of his belt showing it to her with a grin on his face obviously excited about this particular weapon.

"Ohh a slingshot, old school." Raven says seeing the weapon for the first time but having read about them.

"It was what saved me when I first got thrown in a Reapers' cave." 10K tells her giving her the weapon so she can examine it.

"Must have been hard, why did you get thrown to the Reapers anyways?" Raven asks.

"I don't want to talk about it now, maybe tomorrow or if we see each other again." 10K replies.

"OK, thank you for helping me again." Raven says and lies down near the fire drifting off to a very light sleep, still cautious of the young man who saved her earlier.

* * *

AN: I know short chapter but I needed some kind of start, PM and Review


End file.
